cityofdemonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcia Lewis
'Marcia Lewis '(c. 1987) was a vampire Slayer who briefly associated with Angel Investigations during the werewolf conflict with Quentin Masters in 2005. Bio Marcia Lewis is an eighteen year old girl who has been a Slayer for two years. She has trained with a Watcher and killed several demons while patrolling, but she has no experience in the more complicated aspects of fighting demons. She only knows about things like possession, portals and apocalypse from books, and underestimates how difficult they can be to deal with. She's enthusiastic about Slaying, and sees it as an adventure. She dreams of saving the world as part of a group of heroes. Marcia grew up in San Francisco. Her mother was a teacher and her father was a librarian. She idolized them from an early age; awed at the way they seemed to know everything. She never got along with her older brother, Aaron. Marcia was a straight-A student. While she was never popular, she was mostly content with the close friends she had: Terry Gray and Lisa Torres. Aaron was Marcia's opposite. He did poorly in school, was popular, loved sports, and thought that a book could teach nothing he really needed to know. He secretly envied Marcia's grades, believing that their parents favored her. Marcia secretly envied Aaron's popularity and confidence. Marcia became a Slayer at age sixteen, Called by Willow's spell. Aaron had just graduated high school and was leaving home, and despite their differences, Marcia was sad to see him go. She tried to talk to him and mend their differences, but they ended up arguing and he ended up shoving her. For the first time, she shoved back. While Marcia didn't hurt Aaron any more than he was used to from playing football, they were both surprised by her strength. Aaron quickly became angry: he'd thought of strength and athleticism as his skill, something he had that his perfect sister didn't. Aaron hasn't spoken to Marcia since, and confused by his reaction as well as her strength, Marcia hasn't tried to contact him. She still regrets that incident. About a month later, Marcia was contacted by the Watcher's Council, which was in the beginning stages of reforming itself. Marcia was shocked to learn about the existence of vampires and demons, but also captivated by stories of the heroes who fought them. The Council was in disarray at the time. Many of its resources went into finding Slayers, traditional Watchers were at odds with Buffy and the people she assigned as the leaders of the Council, and no one knew how to manage an army of Slayers. When Marcia insisted that she didn't want to devote her life to Slaying until she graduated high school, the Council assigned her a Watcher named Harold Arrington, and left her alone. Arrington was also responsible for two other Slayers who lived in the Bay area, Ashley and Carol, which was too many for him to train effectively. Marcia later found out Arrington was widely disliked in the Council, and that he'd been given this assignment to keep him out of the way. She tried to befriend Ashley and Carol, but they never became close. So she followed Arrington's training, patrolled with him on the nights when he wasn't patrolling with the other two, and spent the rest of her time studying. Marcia bought all the books on the supernatural she could afford, and gradually started patrolling alone and training with Arrington less. Arrington barely noticed. She learned about modern groups of champions all around the world, especially fascinated by the group led by Angel. A year after Angel left the good fight, Marcia graduated high school. She abandoned Arrington, the Council and her dreams of going to Yale, and started college in Los Angeles. She plans to find Angel and fangirl him shamelessly convince him and his friends to teach her more about fighting, demons and apocalypses. She's heard that Angel isn't fighting anymore, but can't imagine that he's truly given up on being a hero. Notes Needs to be edited to not be in present/future tense. Also, not technically a stub, since this is longer than a lot of other entries on here. Category:Characters Category:Inactive Characters Category:Slayers Category:Humans